Will you?
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: sequel to The Return Of Captain Jack. Read that one first before you even think of this one! chapter 5 10Rose
1. Will you?

_**Will you…?**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I definitely don't know the Doctor's first or last name…but I'll get to that bridge when I come to it. Ideas for a last name would be… ideal. Not too alienish though, please. We want it to at least be believable.)**

**_Note_: I'm teasing, I-Confuse-Everyone, you're awesome, and you know it XD! **

**_Note_: So this can be its own little story, or you can tie it to The Return Of Captain Jack. Whatever the case, the Doctor and Rose have already admitted that they love each other, and they have rescued Captain Jack from the fiery pits of…Satellite 5. Actually, just play it safe and keep it "The Sequel of The Return Of Captain Jack" just because you'll have to read another one of my maddening stories! And this one you HAVE to read second, it spoils the first one!!**

**_Disclaimer_: Own nothing, therefore I own nothing.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor, Jack and Rose dashed back on board the TARDIS after their first crazy adventure back together.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" Rose asked the chaps brightly as they both hugged her with relief.

"You're not supposed to get captured, Rose," the Doctor told her firmly, his face heating up with anger. Rose cringed because she knew the reprimand was coming soon. She turned to Jack in appeal, but he also looked ready to explode.

"Yeah," he told her, frowning. Then suddenly, to the surprise of both the Doctor and Rose, he began to chuckle.

"What?" the Doctor and Rose asked in unison.

"Oh, Rose, you should have _seen_ the Doctor's face! He was blowing up a storm declaring that he'd burn the planet down if any one of their men laid a hand on you!"

"_This_ from the man who shouted that he'd kill everyone with his bare hands if one hair on your head was scathed!" the Doctor shot back, coming to wrap his arms around Rose. Jack, who had never seen this before, looked at them with both eyebrows raised.

"Oh wow, guys," Rose told them cheerfully, patting them both on the chest. "I really feel loved."

"You are," the two responded as one, and Rose just grinned.

"Especially to me," the Doctor whispered for her ears only, making her beam up at him.

"Really?" Rose asked softly and teasingly, looking up as she leaned against him.

"I don't have to repeat myself," the Doctor reminded her, making her laugh.

The Doctor suddenly swooped down and kissed her cheek. Jack blinked and did a double take. "When did this come about?" he asked.

"About five minutes before coming to rescue you from Satellite five's clutches," the Doctor told him, having eyes only for Rose. It was the same both ways.

"I missed _a lot_," Jack replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the couple. "Right, um, I'm just going to…uh… leave you two love birds to it," he told them, slipping from the room. The Doctor and Rose were both staring at each other and ignoring him, and it was staring to freak him out. A lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty or so minutes later, the Doctor and Rose entered the kitchen hand in hand. Rose let go to start making a cup of tea for herself. Being asked if he wanted one, the Doctor shaken his head and wrapped his arms around Rose, leaned his head down on her shoulder and watched her work. Needless to say, Rose found this very distracting.

After a few minutes the Doctor straightened and brushed a strand of hair from Rose's face. "Meet me in the marked room to your right in… say, twenty minutes?"

Rose frowned up at him, and the Doctor leaned over to kiss it away. "Fine," she said, smiling up at him.

"Good."

The Doctor smiled back and lovingly stroked her cheek, then left in a flurry.

Rose sighed and continued to fix her cuppa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later and she was just standing outside the door the Doctor had indicated. Rose reached up to knock, and the door swung open at her touch. She stepped and gasped at the beauty of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_To be continued…_**


	2. The Room

**_Will You…?_**

**_Mutual Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_Dedication: To One Of The Riddles, who's going through a crappy time, and so am I!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Chapter 2_**

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Room_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose blinked and entered the beautiful room. It was absolutely breathtaking. Garlands were all around, white flowers hung from all four corners of the room. The lights were out but candles were everywhere and lighted.

She heard someone move in front of her and was surprised when Jack shuffled into view, wearing a black tux (!). "Hullo, Jack," she said, smiling.

He grinned back at her and offered his arm. "Care to dance, miss Tyler?"

Rose hesitated for a moment, unsure. She'd much rather dance with the Doctor.

"Say yes," he hissed, nudging her.

"Yes, then," she replied laughing as she accepted his arm.

"Do you remember this one Rose?" he asked lightly, pulling her into a lighted circle and flashing a remote behind his shoulder. Moonlight Serenade started playing and Rose stared at Jack.

"I haven't heard that since…" she smiled suddenly.

"Since you tried to convince the Doctor to dance and you ended up talking about me instead?" Jack guessed.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it like that," Rose admitted, "but you do have a point."

Jack laughed at her. "Hmm, always related to the Doctor. You wouldn't happen to remember a certain semi-romantic moment where you were dancing with a certain Captain Jack Harkness, by any chance, would you?"

Rose gasped suddenly. "Oh! Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't even _think_ about that! Oh, wow, I'm terribly –"

"Stop," Jack interrupted as they began to move slowly around the floor.

"But I forgot!"

"You're in love. You're allowed," he informed her, spinning her around. He let go of her hand for a few moments, and when Rose twirled back it was the Doctor whom she found waiting for her with open arms.

"Hi," she whispered as he pulled her closer than she had ever been with Jack and wrapped his arm firmly around her back. (I made a rhyme!)

"Hi yourself," he teased as she laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled into his suit while he kissed the side of her neck.

This way the Doctor and Rose danced together, blissfully happy.

After a few more dancing songs, the Doctor tugged Rose off the stage and led her to a comfortable chair that was decorated with baby's breath and roses.

Rose suddenly smiled as the Doctor kneeled on one knee. Before he began, he glanced up. "Do I have to do it the proper way?" he complained. Rose grinned and nodded.

Sighing, the Doctor captured her hand and said, "Rose Tyler, will you marry – "

"YES!" With a little glad cry of delight she leaped into the Doctor's arms and gave him a kiss her mum would have been proud of.

"You didn't let me finish!" the Doctor protested teasingly. "Go back and sit in your chair, Missy."

Grinning and biting her lip, Rose did so. The Doctor straightened his tie and repeated slowly, "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will," Rose told the Doctor more slowly, staying seated on the chair this time. His grin nearly split his face in two as he got up and swept her into his arms, kissing her over and over again.

Jack watched until the snogging began, and then quietly slipped from the room, giving the two their privacy.

- - - - - -1 fun day later! XP- - - - - - - -

"Doctor, we should tell Mum."

Silence.

The Doctor and Rose were currently in the console room, Rose sprawled in the captain's chair and the Doctor fixing a random part in the TARDIS, - that never seemed to work no matter how many times he fixed it - and every once in a while coming back to where his fiancée was sitting to kiss her.

"Fiancée," the Doctor murmured every so often at her, drawing out the double 'e' "I like that word." Rose would look at him with very bright eyes whenever he said this, and he would come over and kiss her slowly.

"I do too," she would whisper, earning her another snog. Then it would be back to work. Now Rose was staring off into space, and the Doctor was working on fixing that blasted part that just wouldn't fix.

"We should tell Mum," Rose repeated again.

More silence.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"Yeah." He sighed, running his hands through his slick hair. Why did weddings have to be so complicated? Why did _domestics_ have to be so complicated? "We have to tell Jackie."

"'Have to' aren't exactly the two words I would have used," Rose replied, getting up from her seat and walking over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck. She was more than just sympathetic to the problem.

"Then we can get out of it?" he asked hopefully.

"Doctor, you know she'd kill us if we went and got married without telling her, let alone inviting her to the wedding," Rose reminded him, who needed no reminding.

"Yeah," he grumbled and sighed. "Fine, let's go." His countenance brightened. "What do you say about having the wedding tomorrow?"

"You know I'm going to say yes," she whispered against the crook in his neck, and he whirled around and snogged her hard.

"We're going to Powell Estate!" the Doctor exclaimed, setting the coordinates. Rose laughed at her fiancé and his excitement. "Tomorrow," he completed, grinning suggestively at her.

"You're – "

"We're getting married today, my dear," the Doctor finished for her, still grinning.

Rose gave a little laugh as he held out his arms and she collided into his chest.

"I can't wait any longer," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"You think you're the only one?" Rose asked, backing away and frowning. Her fiancé quickly kissed it away.

"Never dreamed of it," he told her.

The TARDIS landed with a bump and Rose leapt out the door. "We have so much to do, and we have less than two hours to do it!"

"Whoa, hang on there, Rosie," the Doctor told her mildly, taking hold of her arm before he lost her. "You're forgetting something."

"What?" Rose asked, for once not responding to being called 'Rosie'.

"Didn't you forget to do something?" he teased, smiling.

"What?" Rose asked again, not in the mood for games.

"This." The kiss he gave her was sweet and tender, soft and long.

"Mmm…"

"Go," he told her chuckling, shoving her out the door.

"I'm going!" With a laugh she exited the TARDIS.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Ooh, so the Doctor has finally proposed to Rose! They only have one problem, and it consists of one word. Jackie. What will the Doctor's future mother-in-law (hopefully) say?_**

**_Tune in next time for more…THE ADVENTURES OF DOMESTICS!_**

**_(okay, so that's not the name of the story…)_**

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_P.S. The Doctor's last name is Matchett, and we're going to have a new character coming along named Kristen…hmm…-nudges LM-_**


	3. Jack Harkness Meets Jackie Tyler

_**Will You… Part 3**_

_**Note: Guess wha guys? I have gotten an oral fixation! meaning I am obsessed with my teeth! I swear, it's the weirdest thing ever! I realized it this morning during church... 2 hours... i was unconciously rolling my tongue over my teeth OVER AND OVER again! and playing with my teeth! and at least 5 times my friend caught me with my pen stuck in my mouth! and I licked my high lighter! (well, okay, maybe THAT was an accident)... wow. I think i've been watching Doctor Who too much to think that an Oral Fixation is good. **_

_**Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHA...I don't own anything. **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose paused just outside the TARDIS and saw her mum running. Had the Doctor just shoved her out the door? Where was he going to go? She ran back inside before the Doctor could disappear on her.

"'Ang on a minute, you're coming with me, mister," Rose told him sternly.

The Doctor shrugged and sheepishly smiled at her from where he had been darting around pressing some buttons. "It was worth a try," he said, and pressed a giant red one.

"Come on." She tugged him out and he reluctantly followed… right into the arms of Jackie Tyler. Her arms came around him before he knew what had hit him.

"Oh, come 'ere you big softy!" Jackie exclaimed affectionately, and the Doctor wasn't given a choice. At least she was in a good mood.

"Um, hello, Jackie," he mumbled as Rose laughed at him behind her mum's back. He wrinkled his nose at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Help?" he mouthed.

With a sigh, Rose stepped forward and tapped her mum on the shoulder. Immediately Jackie turned round and attacked her in a great big bear hug. "Oh, my little girl, so far from home, it's great to have you back, sweetheart!" Jackie cried, holding her daughter tightly.

"Mum… I've missed you, Mum," Rose whispered as tears pricked at her eyes.

"So, where have you been?" she asked.

Rose didn't have time to answer, for the TARDIS door swung open, and out stepped a bleary eyed Captain Jack Harkness… in his boxers. "Hey, what's going on… crap."

Rose could see her mum about to flip, and she quickly turned her round as Jack realized what was going on and ran back into the TARDIS. The Doctor could hear him cursing all the way to his room and snickered slightly. He looked over at Rose and grinned when he saw she was trying to hold her laughter in and turning purple as a result. Jackie turned back round and eyed her daughter.

"Oi, I think I'm going to be sick…" Jackie ran to the rubbish bin as both the Doctor and Rose let loose their pent up laughter as they both leaned against the TARDIS wall for support.

"Oh wow…" Rose finally said after their bout of laughter had subsided and she was wiping tears from her eyes. "That was the best thing since…I dunno…"

"A long time?" the Doctor suggested, before doubling over again in another laughing fit, and Rose followed suit. They had just managed to maintain their composure by the time Jackie had come back, but just barely.

"Did you get sick?" the Doctor asked politely.

"I really want to slap you, Doctor. WHO exactly, was THAT?"

"Captain Jack –"

"Harkness, at your service," the ex-time agent interrupted from where he was relaxing against the doorway of the TARDIS and flashed his charming smile, ever the cool one.

"Close the door, they'll be a draft," the Doctor said sharply.

Jack raised an eyebrow saucily at the Doctor but did as he requested. The Doctor sent him the death glare as he pushed past him and locked the door.

"Do they like each other?" Jackie whispered to her daughter who was watching with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, definitely… well, maybe… WELL…" Rose paused and considered thoughtfully. "Just leave it," she told her mum, not willing to explain about Jack and why there might have been tension before they had become family-like friends.

"Now…" Rose began, smiling.

"Who's up for some tea?" the Doctor finished cheerfully, sending Jack a meaningful look. Jack nodded silently and walked over to Rose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the group of four travelled into the flat, Rose and Jack went over their latest adventure together in great detail.

"And I was all, 'DOCTOR! TURN LEFT! LEFT!' and he was all… 'NO! TURN RIGHT COZ IT'S ALWAYS THE RIGHT WAY TO GO!' and we turned right – and right into the things we were trying to escape from! I think I laughed for an hour when we got back!"

"And meanwhile, I was being escorted by two lovely aliens. Really nice couple, especially when they – "

"Jack," Rose hissed, jabbing right beneath his ribcage.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, nudging her back and wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders.

Jackie froze in her tracks and the Doctor took her arm and pulled her along. "That her new boyfriend?!" she hissed furiously, absolute horror on her face.

The Doctor bristled. "No," he said calmly, but by this point, readers, whenever the Doctor professes to be calm, we all know that he is definitely not calm.

"Good," Jackie said with satisfaction, and the Doctor had to hold back a smirk.

He just wanted to gloat in Jackie's face, "_He's not, coz WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!_" he could just IMAGINE her reaction. Her shocked expression… just like the one she was wearing now. _Shoot…_ _please tell me I didn't just say that. _ And then he knew he had. Because up came Jackie's hand, and down came her calloused palm… on his cheek. He kneeled over in pain. "Ow!"

"That's what you get! That's what you get for – " Rose had come running up and had helped the Doctor up again. Now she stood between them, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Mum, STOP."

"But did you just hear what he said? My baby did NOT grow up to marry a frigging ALIEN!"

"_Mum, STOP – "_

"I am not letting him go near you EVER AGAIN!! I WILL KILL HIM BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN – "

"**_MUM!_**" Rose screamed so loud the Doctor winced and covered his ears and Jack had a headache for a week.

Jackie looked particularly annoyed. "What?" she exploded at her daughter.

"Last time I checked, he was the hero of the world. Last time I checked, he was saving me and telling me that he loved me with tears in his eyes. Last time I checked, you were giving him hugs and kisses and saying things like, 'welcome to the family'. Last time I checked – I WAS RUNNING MY OWN LIFE AND NOT YOU!"

There was a pause after Rose had shouted the last sentence, and she walked over to her Doctor and gave him a hug and a gentle kiss, which he responded to eagerly.

Jackie watched them for a minute, in the middle of the deserted street. Calmed down enough, she walked over to the Doctor and Rose who were still busy. Tapping him on the shoulder, she waited until he reluctantly broke off the snog and turned around to face her.

"Do you love her?" Jackie asked bluntly.

"Yes," the Doctor replied gravely and without hesitation, looking solemnly into Jackie's eyes.

"You promise to take good care of her?" Jackie pressed.

"Jackie – I'll take good care of her. That's all I can do. You know as well as I do that I can't promise anything. But if love helps… I love her with both my hearts, and I will never let her go." He turned back to Rose and smiled tenderly down at her.

"Then there's only one thing I can say."

The Doctor turned round – and met a slap.

"Remember that, Doctor. Remember that. If you do anything to hurt my Rose… remember what you'll be coming back to." Her glare made it simple enough.

The Doctor nodded before turning back to Rose who wrapped both hands around his face, gently caressing his swollen cheek. He glanced appreciatively down at Rose with a smile, which she returned, and gave her a hug. "You're brilliant, angel… you know that, don't you?"

"Angel.. that's a nice name," Rose replied smiling. The Doctor gave her a long kiss and squeezed her hand. "Let's go get married," he told her excitedly, grinning like a schoolboy, and with a laugh they started off to Jackie's flat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_woot woot!_


	4. Mickey Comes Into The Equation

**_Will You…?_**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Part 4

I'm sorry; I'm going with **_Theta Sigma_**. Since I found out that it was his 'nickname' in the Academy… and who am I to go against truth? –shifty eyes- right. Theta Sigma it is.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jack, the Doctor, Rose and Jackie all walked to Jackie's flat, Rose and Jackie eagerly talking about wedding plans.

"What do we do for this?" Rose asked. "What do we do for that? Would it be okay if…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes even as he grinned at Jack. "Women," he said. "Human or not, they're all the same."

Jack grinned back and managed to nod his head before Rose cut in. "And what about men?"

The Doctor grinned at his fiancée tenderly. "Yeah, men too. For instance," he continued, "I didn't plan for a 19 year old London girl to get under my skin." He walked over to Rose and encompassed her with his arms, gently snogging her neck. Rose gave a delighted soft laugh as she swung around and kissed him firmly back, leaving him breathless. "But then," he murmured, "You're no ordinary, simple shop girl. You're the most fantastic, gorgeous, brilliant, loving girl I have ever met."

"How sweet," Jack shot from his corner before Rose could make any reply other than a big snog.

The Doctor and Rose stayed locked together for a few minutes before moving apart and continuing to walk, swinging their joined hands.

"Right, so we need to…" Jackie began.

"I know a minister – if he's alive still," the Doctor suddenly volunteered. Jackie, Jack and Rose both turned to the Doctor as one and looked at him incredulously. "I can't exactly remember what year I met him in…" he admitted sheepishly. "But he's in London," he added brightly.

"Brilliant," Jack stifled a groan as he rolled his eyes.

"I think so," the Doctor agreed.

"Fine, what's his name?"

"Henry Matchett. He's very good at keeping alien technology secret – and he's one of the few chaps that knows that I actually am an alien – or more appropriately, a Time Lord. He would love to join me and Rose in matrimony – and on short notice," the Doctor said with a grin to Rose.

"Sounds good," Rose said immediately before anyone else could respond.

"Fine," Jackie said decidedly. "Henry Matchett it is… but if you're not going to invite any relatives – "

"They're practically all dead, and the rest couldn't make it in time for today," Rose interrupted.

"I'm going to invite Keesha and Shereen."

"Oh, perfect," Rose said sarcastically.

Just then Mickey came running up. "I heard the noise –" He stopped when he saw Jack. "Oh, it's you again," he said dismissively with a slight glare.

Jack decided to be kind and ignore him.

"We need to work on stuff for the wedding – " Jackie was going on, not realizing Mickey had come up to Rose.

"Mum," Rose interrupted; going red, but it was too late.

"Wedding?" Mickey demanded, turning slightly pale.

"Wedding," Jack decided to input, and couldn't help from feeling slightly smug at the look of horror that crossed Mickey's face.

"Who's wedding?" Mickey asked, his voice raising an octave.

"Mine," Rose said quietly, her eyes cast down. She waited patiently for his outburst with a cringe.

"What's this, Rose?" Mickey practically shouted. "I practically comes runnin' fast as I can – and what do you do? You treat me like I'm nuthin', Rose – like I'm dirt!"

"Look in a mirror," Jack volunteered. The Doctor silenced him with a reproving look.

"Listen, Mickey, I was gonna tell ya," Rose began. "But it just came about an' –"

"Now hang on a minute, Rose. Who are you marrying?"

"Think, Rickey the Idiot," the Doctor shot.

Mickey turned to the Doctor. "You - should have guessed."

"You're right; you bloody well should have."

"Doctor, let's go inside…" Rose tugged on her fiancé's arm. The Doctor reluctantly walked away from Mickey along with Rose and wrapped an arm round her. Jackie followed silently, and Jack and Mickey were left alone outside.

"Listen, don't give her a hard time," Jack warned Mickey firmly.

"Or what?" Mickey shot back.

"Sometimes you have to move on. As far as I can see, you two were over from the minute she stepped inside that small blue box." He said nothing else, for he knew Mickey understood and agreed with that statement at least. That being said, Jack turned and followed the others into the flat.

Mickey hesitated slightly before following him. Maybe the Captain was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right, so we're inviting Shereen and Keesha to the wedding," Rose was saying to Jackie, who nodded firmly.

"We need some of your friends, of course."

"Right. Just don't say Jimmy Stone."

"No problems with that, sweetheart. I'm not letting you go near him again." The response was immediate.

"Invite Rob Delaney and his sister Trisha," a voice came from the doorway. "They're in town."

Rose's head shot up. "Yeah, okay," she said willingly, and then paused. "'S long as my best mate's coming too," she added quietly.

"I'm there," Mickey told her with a shaky smile.

Rose beamed and turned to the Doctor, who did not look exactly happy. "Doctor, we need to find you a best man," she told him slowly.

"Jack," Mickey and the Doctor both responded immediately.

Rose laughed. "Jack?" She turned to her friend who was slouched in a spinning chair.

"Sure," he said absently. "Anything for you two." He paused. "Just when you two have a tot, don't ask me to baby-sit."

The Doctor grinned at Rose mischievously as his eyes sent her tender messages that were clear to Rose because she glanced down and blushed. "We'll see," she mumbled over to the Doctor, whose grin widened.

"Let's find the minister," Jackie suggested next.

"Agreed," Rose nodded as everyone turned to the Doctor expectantly.

"What?" he asked innocently, self-consciously ruffling his hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Wedding Time

Will You…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

Wedding Time

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While the Doctor and Jack tried to track down Old Henry Matchett boy, Rose and Jackie were trying to find something to wear. Before the two men had left, the Doctor had tugged Rose aside. "If you're looking for a wedding dress, go to the TARDIS wardrobe, and then go to the door on your left." At Rose's puzzled expression he had smiled. "The TARDIS made a new wedding room just for you with all the things you'll ever need," he had explained. Rose brightened and had given Doctor one last hug before he left on his adventure with Jack. "Meet me at McDonald's for lunch," he had offered. "I'll give you three hours." Rose had smiled as he chucked her chin and tapped her nose.

"Which one, though?" she had asked him, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"You'll figure it out," he had promised with a mischievous smile. One reluctantly quick, small kiss on the lips and he was gone.

Now Rose ran into the TARDIS, her mother hot on her heels. She ran into the console room, and then ran into the corridor, and then ran into the Wardrobe Room and then finally ran into the room on the left. In there was everything they could have dreamed of. Even napkins. Rose ran next to the rows and rows of every possible wedding dress.

"Let's start fitting you," murmured Jackie to her daughter and Rose smiled.

"Oh, I'll doubt any of these will need to be altered, Mum. The TARDIS has the habit of taking care of the details." She grasped a lovely dress and gently pulled it off of its hanger. She held it up to her, eyes glowing. The dress was perfect; a flowing skirt with little tucks and billows that reached down to the toes, and the bodice was stiff and elaborate with beads and small designs. It was sleeveless. "How does it look?" she asked her mum, twirling around playfully with the skirt.

Jackie looked at her daughter doubtfully. "Sure is lovely enough…"

"Or this one?" Another dress had caught the eye of Rose. She replaced the first one and took down the second one gently. It was just as elaborate, just as intricate, though with a slight difference. The neck was cut lower and instead of being sleeveless, it had long sleeves that gently billowed at the cuffs.

Jackie nodded in approval. "That's better. Go try it on."

Rose laughed as she nodded back and walked over to a stall. It took her a while to adjust everything to her satisfaction, but finally she managed to do so. She took a deep breath, and stepped out to look in the mirror.

"Oh my – " Jackie breathed. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

And indeed Rose did. The slim and sleek dress showed off her figure, everything was tight enough, but loose enough for her to breathe. She admired the way the skirt of her dress curved in at the bodice but then emerged in soft folds at the legs, giving her room to walk. The silkiness and shine of the fabric outlined the silkiness and shine of her abundant hair and made her glowing face stand out.

It was perfect.

Rose twirled, staring at the mirror, and nodded with satisfaction as her skirt swirled beneath her. Then she smiled, looking at her face in the mirror. It was happy and flushed with joy. "I think I'm in love," she whispered to herself with a smile, "and I think I like it." She blew herself a kiss and turned to face her mother. "It's great, Mum," she said quietly, her brown eyes wide and dancing.

"What about your hair?" fussed Jackie. Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"Hair salon?"

"Oh, but that would take too much time and we would need an appointment!"

"Let's just curl it then," said Rose softly.

"But it's your _wedding day_!" exclaimed Jackie. "It won't do – "

"Now, Mum. Enough of that. I'm marrying the Doctor and that's all that matters," replied Rose firmly. "I really don't care about my hair."

Jackie sighed. "Fine, fine, fine, fine. Don't listen to me, I'm only your mother."

Rose smiled and glanced at her watch. Two and a half hours left. "Let me get changed out of this and we can go invite people, okay? And then we're meeting the Doctor and Jack for lunch." She walked into the stall and closed the door.

Jackie sighed again. "All right." She glanced over at the wedding dress rack. "Did that come with gloves and a veil?"

"No doubt, Mum. We can always ask," came Rose's muffled reply from behind the door. She came out some minutes later. "Just gonna put it in my room, okay?"

Jackie nodded. "See you outside." She shivered. "It's too weird in this box for me anyway." She walked back into the console room, and then trotted out the door back to the outside. A few moments later and Rose was back outside with Jackie.

"Let's go." The two of them made their way to Keesha's flat first.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Jack meanwhile, were busy hunting out Henry Matchett. After a lot of "I _thought_ he lived down this street" and "Let's see where this deserted alley leads to", Jack had almost given up. He rolled his eyes. "This is pointless," he muttered. He spotted a phone booth and waved the Doctor over. "I have an idea," Jack told him. He ran over to the phone booth and was back out five minutes later.

"What did you go in there for?" asked the Doctor, confused.

"He lives on 5445 David Street," panted Jack.

The Doctor looked at him with unconcealed admiration. "Where'd you get that handy bit of info from?"

"He's in the phonebook," deadpanned Jack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took the two fellows precisely an hour and forty-five minutes to get to their destination. That is, after the Doctor had continually insisted that he alone knew how to reach David Street. If he had realized it, he would have found out that if they had taken Jack's route, they would have reached Henry's house an hour and thirty-five minutes earlier.

The Doctor knocked on the door of 5445 David Street while Jack waited on the sidewalk. The door opened swiftly and a cane jutted out. "Whatt a wan?" an elderly voice croaked.

"Henry Matchett?" asked the Doctor softly.

"Who dat?" The old man jutted forward and nodded. The Doctor was astounded at his friend's appearance. He was so old he didn't even resemble what once he had been – his face was wrinkled and his eyes had sunken into the back of his head. He was hunched over.

"It's… the Doctor."

"Teee Docta?" he asked with slow deliberation. "Commm on ii." His voice was deep and even it sounded old. The Doctor nodded at Jack and the ex-time agent followed in slowly. Henry hobbled over to the door and looked both ways before closing the door after them. "Commm wit miii," the old man croaked, and hobbled slowly in front of the other two. They continued at an infinitely slow pace to the drawing room, and then walked warily inside.

As soon as the door had shut Henry walked with surprising pace to the window, looked out and then shut it firmly and pulled the blinds. As he whirled around he straightened, pulling the mask he had been wearing from his face. "I will explain my presence as an old cripple soon enough," promised Henry firmly, gazing into the Doctor's youthful face. He was struck dumb by the sudden change. Henry's voice was no longer old, strained and incoherent. Actually, it was a good deal younger. Henry walked forward, without the limp. His hair was back, white and grey. His eyes still had wrinkles around them, but mostly laugh lines. "But first," continued on Henry, "what have I done to deserve this pleasure of your visit?" He nodded approvingly of the new Doctor's face. "Regeneration. You fancied someone in your previous one, did you not?" The Doctor could only nod. Henry grinned. "Ah, that has what turned you into a… what do they call them? Pretty boy? Dandy? Young Fox?"

The Doctor grinned at his explanation. "I thought that might be the case," he admitted. "My love for her has only grown as a result."

"You're definitely more appealing to the eyes," agreed Henry with a fatherly teasing air. He turned to Captain Jack. "And who is this young man? Companion?" He glanced at Jack's outfit. "Military coat. If I had a choice I would say that he was not from the twenty-first century at all – " He gazed into Jack's eyes and nodded. "Nor from the past," he said decidedly, "but from the future." He grinned. "Or else you got that jacket at a thrift shop?"

Jack laughed. "No, sir."

Henry chuckled as well and turned back to the Doctor. "The reason of your visit – though I am quite delighted to see you again, Theta… what brings you here, of all places, to see me, of all people?"

The Doctor grinned, obviously overcome with happiness. "I would like you to marry me and my fiancée."

Henry chuckled again, beaming – though there was a slight bit of sadness to his laugh. "My dear Doctor… you have finally found her, have you? I would be absolutely delighted to marry you. And – I would be absolutely delighted to meet her."

"Oh, you shall, Henry, you shall," replied the Doctor beaming.

"When shall the marriage take place?"

"Today."

Henry roared with laughter. "My, you two are eager, aren't you?"

Jack grinned. "You should see these two in the TARDIS, sir."

The Doctor went red as Henry chuckled again. "All right, just let me get some things together and I need to get my best monkey suit out of mothballs."

"Sounds good. But… Henry," ventured Jack. Henry turned to him.

"Yes, son?"

"What were you doing disguised like that?"

"Oh, that," grunted Henry with a proud grin. "Just testing to see how good of an actor I was. The disguise I created myself – rather good, isn't it? I wasn't expecting anybody, and I was just practicing on my mirror, so I'm rather glad you decided to pop in." He turned to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, though, about that. I saw it on your face…"

"No," replied the Doctor quickly, "Let's not talk about it. It's fine. I'm glad you aren't as… forget it."

Henry nodded, and the Doctor and Jack took seats on the couch as the elderly man hastened to make preparations for the upcoming ceremony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keesha and Shireen were able to attend the wedding at two o'clock, same with Trish and Rob Delaney. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for the Doctor and her, Rose thought with satisfaction. It was getting to be that time where the couple would meet up for lunch. Rose still didn't know which McDonalds the Doctor had referred to and was getting slightly worried at that. Five minutes before they were supposed to meet her mobile rang. She grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." The Doctor's voice came loud and clear over the 'phone.

"What's up?"

"We found Henry. Meet us at that big mall near David Street? Is it okay if he joins us?" Rose knew the one he meant.

"Sure, okay." A thought occurred to her. "Mind if Keesh comes for lunch with us?"

"I don't mind – s'long as she doesn't steal all your attention from me. See you in a few minutes. Love you lots, Rose."

Rose giggled. "Love you lots too."

She hung up and dialled again.

Keesha answered on the first ring.

"Hey, you wanna come for lunch with my mum, the preacher, John and Jack?" she asked her friend.

Given the affirmative, they both hung up after Rose had repeated the meeting place. She tucked the mobile back into her pocket for easy access. She turned to Jackie, who was walking beside her. "Let's go eat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor and Jack were waving their arms. Henry was just sitting there, a big smile on his face. "What are they doing?" Jackie asked warily.

"It looks like they're trying to land a plane," added Keesha as Rose giggled.

"That's those two for you. It was probably Jack's idea," she told them as they made their way over to the two at the tables they had grabbed. The mall was packed with dozens of people. The Doctor stood up to greet his fiancée with a hug and a kiss and the group sat down together, the Doctor pulling Rose's chair for her and then tucking in beside her. Jack held out Keesha's chair for her and Henry pulled out Jackie's chair. Jack grabbed another chair from another table and sat at the end between Keesha and the Doctor. Henry sat on the other end, and after the introductions were made, he was absolutely delighted to meet the Doctor's bride-to-be.

"I've heard a lot about you, young lady," teased Henry as he gently shook Rose's hand. Rose was charmed to meet Henry. Somehow she had pictured a stuffy old codger, but was surprised and delighted to meet someone completely different.

Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor and Jack. "Most of it good, I hope."

The Doctor shrugged with a twinkle in his eyes while Henry chortled. "You don't have much faith in your fiancé," he pointed out.

"Oh, I have faith in him all right. Just not when it comes to talking about me."

Henry grinned. "Oh, he told me how fantastic you were – "

"I think I said 'brilliant'," interrupted the Doctor.

"He said both," declared Jack, mouth full all ready.

"Anyway," Henry continued, "He told me how fantastic and brilliant you were and he has not yet disappointed me. You are a charming young lady, miss Tyler, and I am completely enthralled." He patted her hand in a fatherly way, and Rose blushed, touched by his kind words.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly as the Doctor gave a wide smile and quirked an eyebrow at her, shifting in his seat. Henry simply grinned at her and continued on with his meal.

Lunch was fun, full of jokes and laughter. "So, what did you figure out, Angel?" the Doctor asked of Rose, snagging a chip from her meal.

Rose giggled and leaned against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck as her lips came up to whisper into his ear, "I found a dress." His arm that was already around her tightened as he rolled his brown eyes with drama.

"When do I get to see it?" he asked her, reaching over to snag another chip and double dipping it in cheese sauce. He rolled his tongue along the top row of his teeth before inserting the golden brown chip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the gooey drip of hot melted cheese.

"The ceremony and not before." Rose was watching him closely. "Mm." She swallowed hard. "That looks sooo good."

"Try one then." He reached over and grabbed another chip from her meal and wrapped the tip of it thoroughly in the cheese before waving it under her nose. "Want it?" Rose grinned as she reached for it, but the Doctor held back. "Nuh, uh, uh," he tutted as he lifted her chin with his free hand. She stilled as he gently fed her the cheese-absorbed chip. "There you go," he said softly and he reached forward and kissed her lingeringly on the lips, getting a taste of the melted cheese and greasy chips second hand.

He grinned down on her. "Thanks," murmured Rose, leaning back and once more digging into her meal. The Doctor reached over and brushed his fingers in light strokes against her neck, going back to his own food.

"Wow, I'm starving," commented Jack, stuffing his face.

Keesha had been sitting silently throughout the meal, trying to get Jack to look at her. So far it had been useless. She looked at the man next to her and wished that he would do something equally romantic like what the Doctor did to Rose. She had been enchanted by the Captain.

He finally turned to her. "You gonna finish those fries?" Keesha shook her head with a sigh as Jack reached forward and eagerly collected the chips off her tray. "Mm – they're gonna be purple in a few centuries." He turned and grinned at her. "Shame you miss out," he commented, licking his lips. "They are _so_ good!" Keesha sighed and then shook her head as he smiled. Her heart dropped. Great, she had a thing for a man who was a prophet for food. He carried on, seemingly oblivious to her infatuation. "You see, colour is key. For instance, colour and sound make a gift so much more fun."

Keesha rolled her eyes. "What else do they have?" she asked, even more curious.

Jack grinned. "Where's the fun in me spoiling things for you?"

Rose, who was looking across directly at Jack, trying to warn him not to say too much, saw that his 'natural' charm was not totally wasted on her friend. She rolled her eyes and nudged the Doctor, who looked at Jack. He saw that grin. And he knew what it meant. He turned to Rose and sighed. "I am _not_ letting Jack flirt with her." Rose giggled. "Rose, it's _not_ funny. You know what's going to happen," he warned her. That set her straight.

"Okay," she sighed. She squeezed the Doctor's shoulder and stood up. She walked over to Jack where he was still rambling and tugged at him – hard. "Jack," she hissed.

Jack looked innocently up at her with a pleased smile. "What's up, honey?"

Keesha blinked. Did _he_ have a thing for Rose too? "You're _not_ doing this," Rose warned him as she sighed, and Keesha was mildly reassured that their relationship was strictly platonic.

Jack rolled his eyes and nudged her. "Can't I have a little fun?"

"_NO_,"hissed Rose as she tugged him to stand up. "Come on. You're coming with me. Now." He wasn't given a choice. He smiled apologetically at Keesha and then stood up.

"Fine, fine, fine," Jack mumbled as Rose led him away to have a little sister-to-brother and why-it-wasn't-good-to-flirt-with-her-old-mate talk.

Five minutes later Jack came back looking very pale.

"Men," Keesha muttered and turned just in time to see the Doctor lovingly kiss his Rose hello. She smiled because she couldn't help herself. Men.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
